phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Donoph Baz
"During my time, I killed a whole slew of monsters. My goal was to kill 10000 monsters before I died! I've managed to kill 9901 monsters. I only have 99 monsters to go. I know that I don't have much time left. I want to make my dream come true." : — Donoph with his request to the player character in The Retired Hunter. Donoph Baz was an important side character in Phantasy Star Online. Infamously known as the Demon Soldier because of his no-nonsense attitude, Donoph strived to fulfill his old wish of slaying a grand total of 10,000 monsters before he died. His 10,000 monster quest became a well-known event in Pioneer 2 history following his passing in the ancient ruins.In the quest No Reason, Orland says, "There used to be a great deal of heroes. Donoph Baz, the 'Demon Soldier,' was one of them. He was infamous for his no-nonsense attitude, but he was a hero who fought alongside Zoke and Flowen long ago. He retired after quitting the army, but his daughter asked him to move to Pioneer 2. His 10,000-monster quest is a fairly well-known event in history. It may not seem like much, but to the Hunters that followed him, it was a reminder of the road they must take as true fighters." Characteristics Appearance Donoph wore the standard-issue HUmar outfit colored purple and black with a Redria section ID. He had short gray hair, and his right eye appeared to have been damaged with its milk-white appearance accompanied by a scar over the surrounding skin. Donoph wielded a Zanba into battle during his 10,000 monster quest. Personality Donoph is infamous for having a no-nonsense attitude, which inspired the "Demon Soldier" moniker during his military days. He held the philosophy to live life to its fullest. As a testament to this, despite his age and persistent cough, the Demon Soldier refused to rest much to the chagrin of the nurses that oversaw his care on Pioneer 2. Biography Donoph Baz served in the military during his youth along with Heathcliff Flowen and Zoke Miyama. He earned the moniker "Demon Soldier" as a result of his infamous no-nonsense attitude. The three of them fought many battles for their home world and, due to their collective achievements, became known as the three heroes of their generation.Archived Heathcliff Flowen entry from the official Blue Burst website. Unfortunately, the trio were forced to part ways as a result of the government's dealings. Although Flowen remained in active duty, Zoke absconded as a result of his disgust for the government, while Donoph, in his willingness to avoid political conflicts,Quest text as seen in The Retired Hunter. departed to pursue personal growth. His true reason for leaving, however, was because he took responsibility for the failure of a certain large-scale operation.Donoph Baz entry in the official Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1 and 2 Materials Collection. During his retirement, Donoph took on the role of adoptive father of Heathcliff Flowen's adoptive daughter Alicia when Flowen was forced to embark on the journey to Ragol on the first immigrant ship, Pioneer 1, in order to serve as deputy commander of the Pioneer 1 army. Sometime during the Ragol surface exploration operation, Flowen recorded a message for his friends recounting the then-peacefulness of the planet.Quest text as seen in The Retired Hunter. Flowen lamented that life on Ragol is "very boring because it's peaceful," and stressed that it was not the right environment for Donoph. He continued, saying Alicia would take care of him and commanded him to not "cause any problems, old man." Although Alicia put up a strong front, she started believing that the scientist Rico Tyrell had "stolen" her father from her.Quest text as seen in The Retired Hunter. At the wishes of Alicia, Donoph boarded the second immigrant ship with his adoptive daughter in his effort to find Flowen.Donoph Baz entry in the official Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1 and 2 Materials Collection. Pioneer 2 traveled the stars and arrived within Ragol's orbit. However, upon attempting to contact the surface, a large explosion occurred within Central Dome itself. Transporters to Ragol's surface were installed and the Principal sent the first round of hunters to investigate the cause of the accident.AUW 3084 entry in the official Ragol Report. Although he had distanced himself from the government, Donoph resumed his active service for the first time in years working with the hunters.Donoph Baz entry in the official Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1 and 2 Materials Collection. During the former soldier's lifetime, he had accumulated numerous monster kills. He passed on his knowledge of the double sword technique to his protégé, Ash Canaan, in the hopes that the young man will grow to "become a fine soldier like Heathcliff was."Quest text as seen in The Retired Hunter. Now feeling the effects of his old age and suffering from a persistent cough, Donoph, sensing that his life was coming to an end, submitted a request with the Hunter's Guild against the wishes of his caretakers in which he sought assistance with slaying the remaining 99 marks to meet his 10,000 kill goal. The protagonist accepts the mission and accompanies the elderly hunter into the ruins. Upon finally achieving the 10,000th kill, Donoph implores the protagonist that the destiny of Pioneer 2 and Ragol rests on their shoulders. Donoph Baz, wishing his body to remain on the surface, passed away in the ruins, ending his life on the battlefield as a soldier.Quest text as seen in The Retired Hunter. DB Gear In the world of Phantasy Star Online, there are several items with the initials "DB." *DB's Saber *DB's Saber (AUW 3062) *DB's Saber (AUW 3064) *DB's Saber (AUW 3067) *DB's Saber (AUW 3069 Chris) *DB's Saber (AUW 3069 Torato) *DB's Saber (AUW 3070) *DB's Saber (AUW 3073) *DB's Saber (AUW 3075) *DB's Saber (AUW 3077) *DB's Armor *DB's Shield The official Materials Collection entry on Donoph Baz states that, "There are plausible rumors that the DB-based weapons containing his initials were modeled after those he had used during his active career."Donoph Baz entry in the official Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1 and 2 Materials Collection. In Phantasy Star Universe, there was an item drop named Donoph's Soul which was required in order to obtain several unique weapons, among them was the DB's Sword+. The standard version of the sword's in-game description translated to, "A single-handed blade said to have appeared from a dimensional rift deep inside a RELICS site. One of many replicas of a great hero's sword." Although it was never explicitly stated in-game, it is heavily implied that the DB initials stand for Donoph Baz, and certain items were either modeled after the hero's former gear during his military service, as seen with the mass-produced replica sabers, or are the items themselves, as evidenced by the engravings on the armor and shield. Print Sources Pso 1&2 timeline.jpg|The Ragol Report DB entry pso ep1and2 materials.png|Materials Collection entry References Category:Phantasy Star Online Characters Category:Humans